The instant invention relates to a yaw motion control device for a vehicle. More specifically, the instant invention relates to controlling the yaw motion of a vehicle when an undesirable yaw motion is sensed.
Conventionally, anti-lock brakes have been known as a control device for controlling the yaw motion of a vehicle. Of course, anti-lock brakes are primarily directed to the controlling of braking performance. By preventing the locking-up of the brakes, in respect to controlling yaw motion, the anti-lock brakes simply function to prevent a reduction in side resistant force of the tires. In other words, the operation of the anti-lock brakes functions to prevent the loss of lateral traction of the tires so that the driver can maintain control of the vehicle under braking. Thus the anti-lock brakes only function as a yaw motion control device during braking. In order to fulfill the need for a more complete yaw motion control device for a vehicle, it would be advantageous to provide a yaw motion control device which operates even in situations when the brakes are not applied.